


Forgiven

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, Conflict Resolution, Forgiveness, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Hawk finds Demetri after the fight at the LaRusso's and apologises.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> My take on them reuniting :)

After everyone had dispersed from the fight, Hawk found Demetri and caught up with him.

"Hey!"

Demetri turned and paled. "Just leave me alone, okay? I get it. Just, please." He tried to escape but he'd ended up backing himself up against a wall. His face looked panicked.

Hawk approached with his hands out. "Look, I just want to talk alright?"

Demetri, unable to help himself, even through the fear, snorted. "Yeah, cause you're really one for using your words. What do you want, Eli, huh? I get it you hate me. You made your point pretty clearly."

Hawk lowered his eyes. "What happened before..."

"You mean you breaking my arm?" Demetri said bitterly.

Hawk nodded as he felt a pang at remembering his actions. "Yeah. I want to say-"

"What? That you're sorry?" Demetri shook his head.

Hawk gritted his teeth. "Listen, if you'd let me-"

"No, you know what? I don't want to hear that you're sorry, it wouldn't mean much anyway. If you're going to hurt me again just do it, but don't patronise me with empty, belated apologies."

Hawk didn't want to get angry, this was about making this right with Demetri, but his frustration and guilt mixed together just made it hard for him to remain calm.

"I thought I was your best friend. " Demetri said quietly.

"You were."

Demetri looked at him helplessly. "Then what did I do?"

"I don't know!" Hawk shouted, his frustration getting the better of him. "I don't know, okay! Maybe I felt like I was only there to make you feel better about yourself! Maybe when I was Eli I was no one! Maybe I hated myself and you reminded me why!" They looked at each other, Hawk breathing hard after his tirade.

Demetri looked away, a traitorous lump forming in his throat. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way or if you think I used you, but Eli wasn't no one, not to me, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore-!"

Hawk suddenly pushed Demetri against the wall and crowded him. "Don't you ever shut up?" He said before crushing his mouth to Demetri's.

Demetri's eyes widened, his hands frozen half raised by his sides as his brain tried to compute exactly what was happening.

Hawk put a hand behind Demetri's head, gripping some of his hair. He pulled away before he got too carried away. "Will you let me say I'm sorry now?" Hawk said, taking advantage of Demetri's dazed silence. "I'm sorry, for all of it. I got messed up, and I don't... I don't want to lose you."

Demetri blinked, his lips parted and a little swollen. "You just kissed me."

Hawk stared at him a moment before he huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, genius." His face turned a little uncertain. "Is that okay? "

Demetri still looked stunned as he looked at Hawk. Their eyes held each others gaze for a long moment.

Hawk waited, holding his breath to see what he would say.

Demetri searched Hawk's eyes, for the first time in a long time he didn't see any mockery, disdain or hatred in Ha- Eli's eyes aimed towards him, but instead a vulnerability, a hopefulness, and regret... A rush of relief washed over him, he hadn't lost Eli completely as he'd thought. A smile formed on his lips and hope bloomed in Hawk's chest.

"Yeah," Demetri said. "That's okay."

Hawk's face showed how relieved he was as he relaxed. "Good, and I know I've got a lot to make up for, but-"

Demetri held up a hand to quiet him. "We can talk about that later."

Hawk nodded. "Okay. So... what now?"

Demetri smiled. "Have you considered joining the new dojo?"

Hawk's brows drew together. "What new dojo?"

Demetri put an arm around Hawk's shoulder. "Let me tell you about Miyagi-Do Eagle Fang."


End file.
